


Szara Myszka

by NessLuthien



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine as a model, Kise is a nerd, M/M, alternative universe
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessLuthien/pseuds/NessLuthien





	1. Poznajcie myszkę

Aomine Daiki był najbardziej znaną osobowością w szkole. Seksowny, popularny, wysportowany, poukładany. Idealny.  
Aomine Daiki był idealny. Bez wad. I mógł to przyznać każdy!  
A w szczególności ku tej teorii skłaniał się mało znany chuderlak z klubu książki, który niczym prawdziwy prześladowca obserwował modela Daikiego.  
Niestety rozważania naszej szarej myszki względem pana – który – urodził- się – tylko – po – to – aby – olśniewać – innych – swą - zajebistością, nie były tak trafne jakby się na pierwszy rzut oka wydawało.  
Ci, którzy znali naszego ideała unikali go, jak kot wody. I nie bez powodu.  
Szczerze powiedziawszy nasz ,,ideał” był jedną z najbardziej nieznośnych osób, jakie chodziły po ziemi.  
A jednak szara myszka upatrzyła sobie jego, jako obiekt swoich westchnień.  
Ale co szara myszka zrobiła, aby jego ideał go zobaczył? Nic…

*.*.*.*

Kise Ryouta wstał, jak zwykle, o tej samej godzinie. Szczerze powiedziawszy nawet w weekendy nie śpi dłużej.  
Ale czy to jego wina, że musi wstawać o szóstej, żeby mieć czas na przeglądanie profilów społecznościowych Aominecchiego?  
Przecież gdyby tego nie robił, to nie wiedział by, że Aominecchi ma dzisiaj sesje w centrum handlowym razem ze słynną modelką o… dużych walorach kobiecych.  
I nie mógłby wtedy pójść i obserwować go.  
Zdjęcia jutro ściągnie z Internetu.  
Co prawda… Gdyby Kise wiedział za jakim idiotą się ugania… Pewnie robił by to dalej.  
Blondyn podszedł do lustra i przyjrzał się swojemu odbiciu.  
Delikatne, niemal kobiece rysy twarzy i jasna blond grzywka, opadająca na oczy.  
Ciało miał chudziutkie i lekko umięśnione, z wąską talią?  
Czym on, kurde, jest? Zrobiono go dla zabawy.  
Nadął policzki bliżej przyglądając się swoim oczom, jedynej rzeczy, z której był w swoim wyglądzie dumny.  
Oczy, które miał po zmarłej matce.  
Wygiął usta w lekkim uśmiechu i sięgnął po okulary mające sprawić, by stał się jeszcze bardziej niewidzialny.  
Powolnym i znudzonym krokiem doszedł do szafy i przejrzał jej zawartość.  
Co ubrać? Coś szarego, szarego czy… szarego?  
Stawiam na szary - pomyślał i wyjął jeden z swetrów w tym kolorze i niebieskie dżinsy.  
Nie kwapił się nawet aby uczesać swoje włosy. Lubił jak były w wiecznym nieładzie.  
Dzisiejszy dzień powinien być nadzwyczaj udany!  
Trzy lekcje z literatury współczesnej, przerwa na lunch, którą spędzi jak zwykle na dachu, dwie lekcje wf’u i wyjście do centrum, by pooglądać naszego idealnego modela!  
Mhhmmm… jeszcze ta piękna pogoda! – zachwycił się Kise spoglądając przez okno na ulewę.  
Cóż… może to było dziwne, ale deszcz zawsze ekscytował naszą szarą myszkę.  
Szczególnie kiedy niby całkiem przypadkiem zapomniał parasola i moknął na deszczu zapominając o wszystkim.  
Hm… dzisiaj też zapomni.  
Blondyn uniósł kąciki ust w lekkim uśmiechu i przyłożył dłonie do policzków, lekko je zgniatając.  
Tak idealnie!  
Szybkim ruchem spakował podręczniki do torby i usiadł przy włączonym już komputerze.  
Włączmy facebooka.  
Login: szarakisia@gmail.com  
Hasło: daiki  
Wyszukaj profil…kheheheh. Aomine Daiki.  
Ooo…nasz model właśnie dodał nowy post.  
,,Tetsu! Zajebie Cię za wczoraj!”.  
Tetsu? Kise spojrzał na ekran i zmarszczył brwi. Oznaczony ,,Kuroko Tetsuya”.  
Huuuh? Kise był pewien, że przeglądał znajomych Aominecchiego już dziesiątki razy i nigdy nie widział tam żadnego Kuroko.  
A jego zdjecie profilowe? Co to jest? Czemu nikogo na nim nie ma?  
Blondyn przybliżył twarz do ekranu i uważnie przyjrzał się zdjęciu. Mrużył to coraz bardziej oczy i prychał.  
\- Aghhhhhhhhhhh! – nasza szara myszka wylądowała na ziemi - Od kiedy on tam jest? Jak mogłem go wcześniej nie zauważyć?  
Ryouta spoglądał na postać, która znajdowała się w centrum zdjęcia z shakiem w ręku.  
Przecież go tam wcześniej nie było…  
Widać znajomi Daikiego nie są do końca normalni. No, ale można tylko pozazdrościć mu talentu odwracania od siebie uwagi i ukrywania się.  
Taka zdolność przydałaby się Kise. Wtedy mógłby obserwować swojego ideała 24 na dobę i nie byłoby to podejrzane, bo nikt by tego nie zauważył.  
\- A co jeśli Kuroko śledzi Aominecchiego? A co jeśli są razem? – blondyn ze złością zamknął laptopa i zaczął chodzić po pokoju.  
Przecież nie może się złościć.  
Przecież mu nic do tego z kim umawia się Aominecchi.  
Przecież on nawet nigdy nie rozmawiał z Aominecchim.  
Przecież on pewnie nawet nie wie o jego istnieniu.  
I w sumie… to dobrze! Lepiej go obserwować z daleka! Tak jest bezpieczniej…  
Przyśpieszył kroki i coraz mocniej tupał nogami w podłogę.  
\- Kise! Co ty robisz, do cholery? – jego sąsiad uderzył piesia w ścianę, przeklinając siarczyście.  
\- Umm… Przepraszam Kasamatsu-senpai. Jestem podenerwowany.  
\- Nie dajesz ludziom spać…  
\- Tak przepraszam, senpai. - blondyn skłonił się przepraszająco wiedząc, że sąsiad i tak tego nie może zobaczyć.  
\- Znowu przez tego debila? Ogarnij się chłopie, nie jest ciebie wart!  
\- Senpai! To nie prawda! Aominecchi jest najlepszy!  
\- Whatever… – usłyszał parsknięcie i kolejne przekleństwo.  
Kasamatsu był sąsiadem Kise od początku gimnazjum i często ze sobą rozmawiali. A raczej, Kise często żalił się senapai’owi jakie to ma smutne życie, a senpai jak zwykle wyklinał modela i zabierał Ryoutę do swojego mieszkania, gdzie oglądali horrory i jedli popcorn.  
Senpai naprawdę czasem naprawdę potrafił pocieszyć myszkę, mimo że nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał. A Kise naprawdę lubił senpai’a, co mówił mu na każdym kroku.  
Ale ile by dał by spędzić jeden z takich wieczorów z Aominecchim!  
Obejrzeli by ,,Dziecko Rosemary” albo ,,Funny Games”. Jak romantycznie!  
\- Aominecchi na pewno by się bał - wyszeptał rozmarzony – Ale ja bym go obronił!  
Wykonał kilka obrotów i zaśmiał się do własnej wybujałej wyobraźni.  
\- Kise! Rusz dupę i do szkoły, bo już mam dość twoich chichotów!

*.*.*.*.*

Kise szedł ze spuszczoną głową, pozwalając kroplą spływać po jego twarzy.  
Bycie mokrym zawsze dobre. Trochę dwuznacznie to zabrzmiało. No mniejsza.  
Najważniejsze, że książki są całe - pomyślał ściskając torbę w ramionach. Teraz tylko wystarczy…  
Uderzył torsem o coś twardego i ciepłego. Zachwiał się, niemal upadając.  
\- Ej! Uważaj jak łazisz!  
Hę? Czy mu się tylko przesłyszało czy usłyszał głos swojego ideału ideałów?  
Powoli podniósł głowę i spojrzał spod swoich okularów na ciemnoskórego chłopaka, który przyglądał mu się z góry.  
Na jego białej koszuli widniały mokre ślady… Można było zobaczyć co jest pod…  
Czemu tak w ogóle ma mokr… Pomoczyłem go! Znów ta dwuznaczność.  
\- Uhm… eeee…  
Ciemne oczy rozszerzyły się szeroko, a sam chłopak odskoczył.  
Moje bóstwo skacze!  
\- Co ty jesteś?  
\- Przepraszam bardzo - wydukał blondyn spuszczając głowę, z której kapała woda.  
Tak zdecydowanie musiał wyglądać teraz komicznie. Jak siedem nieszczęść. Jak bezdomny, który wlazł do szkoły tylko po to, żeby się ogrzać.  
I pokazał się w takim stanie przed Bogiem! Przynajmniej zapamięta go do końca życia. ,,22 czerwca wpadł na mnie mokry bezdomny”.  
\- Znamy się? – zapytał uważniej mi się przyglądając.  
\- Kise… Ryouta… – wyjąkał czerwieniąc się - chodzę z tobą do tego… klasy.  
\- Serio? Nie zapomniałbym takiego dziwoląga! – Kise przegryzł wargi spoglądając w podłogę. Nie był dziwolągiem tylko szarą myszką - Wyglądasz jak zmokły kotek.  
Szary zamarł i powoli uniósł głowę, by spojrzeć na uśmiechającego się krzywo Aominecchiego, który wyciągnął dłoń, aby poczochrać go po głowie.  
Rumieńce na twarzy Ryouty powiększały się z czasem.  
\- No to na razie, kotku. Ja się urywam.  
Minęło dobre kilka minut zanim blondynowi udało się zrozumieć, co się właśnie stało i minęło jeszcze więcej zanim udało mu się ruszyć.  
Rozmawiałem z Aominecchim… Nie, nie gadałem do mopa i nie udawałem, że to Daiki… Tym razem to był prawdziwy on! I w dodatku on… rozczochrał moje włosy! Nie żebym był z tych, co jak idol ich dotknie, to potem się nie myją, ale to i tak… Będę miał się czym ekscytować przez następne trzy lata… albo i całe życie.  
Przyłożył dłonie do twarzy i zgniótł zaczerwienione policzki.  
\- Mhhmm… Dziś będzie dobry dzień! Może nawet obejrzę sobie dzisiaj nowy odcinek TWD! [1]  
I tak uśmiechnięty wszedł do klasy.

*.*.*.*.*

Poproszę o małą poprawkę.  
Ten dzień jednak nie będzie tak wspaniały. Jedynym promyczkiem słońca było wspomnienie Aominecchiego, ale teraz…  
Teraz nawet to nie potrafiło go uratować.  
Spod grzywki spoglądał na grub… tłust… masywną nauczycielkę z…  
Grubą nauczycielkę z wąsami, wyłupiastymi oczyma i masą makijażu a’la clown.  
A Kise bał się clownów.  
Szczególnie tego clowna.  
\- No! – wykrzyknęło stworzenie i wygładziło obwisłą skórę na policzkach, pomalowanymi na jasno żółto paznokciami.  
Oczojebny żółty.  
Grube palce unosiły lekko zwiotczałą skórę tylko po to, by potem pozwolić jej opaść z głośnym mlaskiem.  
Z czerwono-fioletowych ust wydobył się język, który dotknął palca wskazującego i chwile później nauczycielka obróciła kartkę w gazecie.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że dobrze się bawicie! – w klasy panowała grobowa cisza… Gdyby Kise wiedział, że to z nią mieli zastępstwo to też, by się urwał z lekcji. Od godziny żaden z uczniów nie odezwał się ani się nie poruszył.  
Szczerze powiedziawszy nauczycielka też specjalnie się nie ruszała… nawet prosty ruch ręką sprawiał jej kłopoty.  
Przynajmniej dadzą radę uciec jakby co.  
Nagle usłyszeli huk i wszyscy w klasie podskoczyli na krzesłach.  
\- Widzę, że klasa bardzo aktywna i posłuszna! – ryknęło c z e r w o n o t w a r z o w e babsko – Kiedy ja byłam w waszym wieku to młodzież była zupełnie inna. A teraz? Co z tymi półgłówkami zrobić? Ja zawsze uważałam, że tacy to tylko zmądrzeją w wojsku, ale nie! To nie humanitarne ! Nie humanitarne to jest to, że muszę przebywać w wami w jednym pokoju.  
Nie humanitarny to jest pani wygląd….  
\- Że co?! – huuuuh? Ups… Nie powiedział tego na głos prawda?! – Coś ty powiedział?!  
No cóż, jak to mówią - raz kozie śmierć.  
\- Nie jesteśmy ani w cyrku, ani w wesołym miasteczku. Wie pani… pani wygląd może straszyć dzieci…  
\- Jak śmiesz?! Ty… Obrażasz mnie za moją wagę?  
Zamrugał zaskoczony.  
\- Oh nie. Oczywiście, że nie. Chociaż tym można by wykarmić dzieci w Somalii. Chodziło mi o pani makijaż. Za dużo się pani ,,Piły” na oglądała. Ja wiem, że laleczkaJigsaw[2] jest fajna, ale to nie znaczy, że trzeba się za niego przebierać.  
Klasa momentalnie wybuchła śmiechem. Widział jak jego ,,koledzy”, którzy nigdy się do niego nie odezwali zwijali się w kłębek i trzymali się ławki, aby nie upaść na podłogę.  
Kobieta wstała gwałtownie i przewróciła krzesło. Uderzyła pięściami w biurko i potrząsnęła głową udając najwyraźniej Jabbę. [3]  
Takie rzeczy są naprawdę przerażając.  
Clowno-Jigsaw-Jabba zbliżał się powoli do ławki blondyna, a on nie potrafił ukryć cisnącego się mu na usta uśmiechu.  
\- A ty czego się tak szczerzysz?  
\- Obliczam jaki ruchem się pani porusza i w jakim czasie dotrze pani do mojej ławki.  
\- Ty bezczelny dzieciaku! Ty… Wyglądasz jak dziwak i bezdomne, porzucone dziecko!  
Kise uznał, że to czas na pokazanie prawdziwego ja i zdjął swoje zasłaniające pół twarzy okulary i spojrzał w płonące gniewem oczy nauczycielki.  
\- Nie bardzo się pani pomyliła - odpowiedział spokojnie.  
Kobieta momentalnie zamilkła i zamrugała zszokowana. Na szczęście w tym momencie zadzwonił dzwonek.  
W klasie panowała cisza i Kise był jedynym, który wstał i podszedł do drzwi. Przed wyjściem odwrócił się jeszcze i obdarował klasę rozbrajającym uśmiechem.  
\- Ehh, nie wiem jak wy, ale dla mnie przebywanie z panią profesor dłużej niż godzinę grozi katastrofą na skalę światową.  
Podrapał się w tył głowy i uśmiechnął jeszcze szerzej.  
\- Tak. To znaczyło: uciekajcie póki możecie.

 

Kise właśnie stracił swoje dziewictwo. Stracił swoją niewidzialność. Stracił swoją szarość.  
Dokładnie! Szarość Kise poszła się jebać!  
I to wszystko co budował tak długi czas prysło jednego dnia przez jednego grubego clowna, który wyprowadził go z równowagi.  
W ciągu jednej godziny wieści rozbiegły się po całek szkole i ludzie otoczyli go z każdych strony.  
\- Kyaaaa… Nigdy Cię wcześniej nie widziałam. Jesteś taki słodki! - jakaś cycata dziewczyna uczepiła się jego ramienia i chichotała. Ciekawe czy ona w ogóle wie, jak ma na imię?  
Mniejsza. Jak to mówią? ,, Potwór nie potwór ważne, że ma otwór”.  
Kise też miał otwór. Kheheheh.  
Z prawej uczepiła się… zaraz, zaraz… to kobieta czy facet?  
Przyjrzał się brązowej czuprynie i do niczego nie doszedł.  
Z prawej uczepił/a się kolejna istota.  
Boże! Daj odetchnąć! Daj żyć!  
Chce do domu. Sława to zła rzecz! Jak jesteś znany to cały czas na ciebie patrzą i Cię obserwują. Niezidentyfikowane obiekty dotykają twojego ciała bez pozwolenia wydając z siebie coś w stylu śpiewów godowych.  
Albo w stylu orek i wielorybów.  
Podrapał się po rozczochranych włosach i spojrzał na grono uczniowskie z całkiem innej strony.  
Był teraz w oceanie wśród kopulujących delfinów, fok i wszystkiego rybopodobnego.  
Kheheheh… rzeczywiście teraz jest zabawniej.  
A Kise jest planktonem. Nikt go nie zauważy!  
Założył ponownie swoje okulary i wykorzystując nieuwagę foczek skręcił i wbiegł do góry po schodach.  
Już mniejsza o lekcje. Idę na dach.  
Podszedł do drzwi, które o dziwo wyjątkowo były otwarte. Dziwne…  
Gdy wyszedł na świeże powietrze odetchnął głęboko i śmiejąc się głośno, zakręcił się w około.  
Już nie padało, a zza szarych chmur wychodziło słońce.  
Dla takich chwil warto żyć i wstawać każdego dnia i wychodzić z domu.  
Podszedł do murku i spojrzał w dół.  
Obserwował ludzi przechodzących przez ulicę, wiecznie się gdzieś spieszących, zapłakane dzieci, które nie dostały zabawki, kobiety z telefonem z ręku, czekające na nie nadchodzące połączenie i widział… życie.  
Oddech, dotyk, szept. Wszystko to przewyższało wartości materialne życia.  
Najpiękniejsze było to co mógł widzieć, dotknąć, posmakować, usłyszeć, poczuć.  
Najpiękniejsze było to, że mógł być tym kim był.  
Uśmiechając się sam do siebie zdjął szary sweter, zostając w białym podkoszulku, ubrania ułożył w kostkę i położył na nich okulary.  
\- Łał. Aleś seksowy, kotku.  
Blondyn odwrócił się gwałtownie niemal tracąc równowagę.  
O cholera! To dlatego drzwi były otwarte!  
Kise zamrugał kilka razy chcąc się upewnić, czy dobrze widzi.  
Kilka metrów od niego Aominecchi opierał się o ścianę i szczerzył zęby w szerokim uśmiechu. Jego ciemne oczy błądziły po ciele myszki, która czuła się coraz bardziej skrępowana.  
\- Umm…witaj.  
\- Hej, kotku.  
Blondyn przegryzł wargę i przewrócił oczami, na wszelki wypadek odwracając się do niego tyłem.  
Wolę jak nie patrzy na moją twarz.  
\- Czemu tu jesteś ? – burknął blondyn.  
\- A ty? Znów chciałeś być mokry? – ostatnie słowo powiedział chichocząc.  
O cholera! To było bardzo dwuznaczne! To sobie ten dup… zaraz… jak ja chciałem nazwać mojego ideała? Muszę być naprawdę idiotą.  
\- Lubię być mokry. - oznajmił Kise, chcąc zagrać w jego grę - A ty?  
\- Ja? Zależy od sytuacji.  
Poczuł jak jego twarz oblewa czerwień, a ciało lekko drży.  
\- Jak Ci zimno, to się ubierz.  
Nie ruszył się z miejsca, tylko wzruszył delikatnie ramionami.  
\- Drżysz, kotku.  
\- Odczep się- nadął policzki i fuknął złośliwie.  
W odpowiedzi usłyszał śmiech i kroki. Zdenerwowany Kise podniósł dłonie do policzków i zaczął je zgniatać.  
\- Co ty robisz? – zapytał Aomine, gdy już stanął koło niego.  
\- Nicz- burknął niezrozumiale i odwrócił się od niego.  
\- Ejjjj! – zirytowany model znów podszedł do niego z innej strony, a Kisia ponownie zrobiła unik i odskoczyła na bok. Chwile później ciemnoskóry ganiał myszkę po dachu, siarczyście na niego przeklinając - chodź tu, ty durniu!  
Ooo… Przynajmniej już nie jest kotkiem.  
Bursztynowe oczy spojrzały w bok i znalazły drogę ucieczki. Blondyn wziął duży rozbieg i wskoczył na daszek budki.  
\- Teraz serio jesteś jak kot.  
Fuknął w odpowiedzi.  
\- Nawet prychasz na mnie!  
\- A co ? Nie mogę? - huuuh… rozmawia z nim bez żadnych problemów… nie jąka się i nie gubi. W sumie to nawet zabawnie spędza z nim czas.  
Aomine podskoczył i dołączył do blondyna. Przez chwile wpatrywał się we niego z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.  
\- Ej kotku. Tyś baba czy chłop?  
No i cała przyjacielska atmosfera prysła! Kise pstryknął modela w nos i fuknął.  
\- Aominecchi! Oczywiście, że jestem facetem!  
Zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na mnie jak debila.  
\- Aomine-co ? I nie byłbym tego taki pewien. Masz zbyt zajebistą twarz.  
Wcięło go. Dosłownie go wcięło. Co chwila otwierał i zamykał usta, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć.  
Daiki w tej chwili złapał się za brzuch i zaczął się śmiać.  
\- Ale… hahaha… miałeś minę.  
\- To nie było fair, Aominecchi!  
\- Nikt nie mówi, że było, kociaczku. - znów się głupio wyszczerzył. Debil.  
\- Czemu ze mną gadasz?  
\- Bo wyglądasz jak włóczęga i zrobiłeś jazdę clownowi.  
I tylko dla tego? No a czego można było się spodziewać? Zainteresował się nim bo wygląda jak niedorozwój i chuligan. No pięknie.  
A on tu siedzi i sobie z nim rozmawia! Najlepiej by było mu z liścia dać i uciec. Ale Kise tylko wywrócił oczami i położył się na mokrej powierzchni.  
\- Jesteś taki nie miły, Aominecchi.  
Ale i tak jesteś moim ideałem.

 

Gdy Kise wrócił do domu zastał uśmiechniętego senpai’a pod drzwiami. Ubrany był w białą, lekko rozpiętą koszule i jasne dżinsy. Opierał się placami o jego drzwi i lekko machał do niego.  
Blondyn odmachał i uśmiechnął się promiennie.  
Ciekawe czego chciał senpai…  
Blondyn był dziś w świetnym nastroju i widać było to z każdej strony.  
Szedł przez ulice w białej podkoszulce, bez okularów i uśmiechał się do przechodniów. To zdecydowanie podejrzane.  
Kisia rzadko pokazywał swoje bursztynowe oczy komu innemu niż rodzinie i najbliższym przyjaciołom (których szczerze powiedziawszy prawie w ogóle nie miał).  
\- Senpai! – zawołał - co ty tu robisz?  
Chłopak uśmiechnął się i lekko się rumieniąc, podrapał się w tył głowy. Senpai jest zakłopotany?  
Ryouta nigdy go takiego nie widział. Przed kobietami ucieka, a w innym wypadkach albo się na niego drze, albo mu dokucza.  
To było bardzo niepokojące zachowanie.  
Kise pokonał ostatni stopień i stanął koło Kasamatsu.  
\- Czekałem na ciebie. Zgubiłem gdzieś klucze i eee…ten tego…  
\- Senpai! Od jak dawna tu czekasz?!  
\- Od dwóch godzin?  
Szybko wyjął klucze z torby i otworzył drzwi zapraszając przyjaciela do środka.  
\- Rozgość się! Zrobię Ci herbatę! Kiedy przyjdzie ślusarz?  
\- Jutro.  
\- Jutro?! Tak długo? Ahh nie martw się, możesz spać dzisiaj u mnie. Wieczorem wychodzę do centrum handlowego. Wiem, że tego nie lubisz ale możemy odwiedzić sklepy muzyczne jak chcesz… i Aominecchi na tam sesję dzisiaj - nasza szara myszka w przypadku zakłopotania wpadała w słowotok, którego nie dało się przerwać.  
Yukio najwyraźniej zaczął się już poważnie irytować. Szczególnie po wypowiedzeniu imienia ,,Aominechhi” jego brwi zmarszczyły się, a na twarz wstąpił grymas niezadowolenia.  
Huuh… Ktoś tu nie lubi pana ideał ideałów.  
Czarnowłosy przeszedł przez próg i nagle na jego twarzy pojawił się chytry uśmieszek. Chwile później nie było po nim śladu i Kise nawet nie zdążył go zauważyć.  
\- Ehh…masz racje, nie lubię centru….aghrrrrrr! - słysząc krzyk i huk blondyn gwałtownie odwrócił się i zszokowany podbiegł do leżącego na ziemi Kasamatusu.  
\- Senpai! Senpai! Nic Ci nie jest? – czarnowłosy nie dawał oznak życia, więc blondyn brutalnie nim potrząsnął i wymierzył kilka siarczystych liści w twarz - SENPAI!  
\- Aua! Debilu!  
\- SENPAI! TY ŻYJESZ! – blondyn wykrzyknął uradowany i wtulił się w ciało przyjaciela nie zważając na konsekwencje, które mogłoby to przynieść, gdyby Yukio naprawdę się coś stało i gdyby Yukio nie wywalił się specjalnie, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę i poudawać poszkodowanego - Tak się martwiłem.  
\- Mhhm…znaczy …ała! Wszystko mnie boli!  
Kise odskoczył przykładając dłonie do policzków i zgniatając je.  
\- Przepraszam, senpai… Dobrze się czujesz?  
\- Wszystko mnie boli. Nie mogę się ruszyć. - spojrzał kątem oka na zmartwionego Kise i zmusił się do kilku jęków boleści - a naprawdę chciałem iść z tobą do centrum! No nic, musisz iść sam.  
\- Oh! Senpai! Myślałeś, że Cię zostawię samego?  
\- Eh, no wiesz… Kise…  
Blondyn wstał gwałtownie i podszedł do drewnianych drzwi schowka na sprzęt domowy. Po chwili wyjął z niego…wózek inwalidzki.  
\- Dzięki temu możemy iść razem!  
\- Kise, jesteś skończonym idiotą. - powiedział ochrypłym głosem Yukio.

 

*.*.*.*.*

Kise był zdenerwowany, że Senpai’owi nie spodobała się wizja jazdy wózkiem inwalidzkim po centrum handlowym i śledzenie super-seksownego Aominecchieego.  
Powiedział, że połamał kręgosłup i musi wykąpać się w gorącej wodzie.  
Kise oczywiście nie był na tyle głupi, by nie zauważyć, że Kasamatsu tak naprawdę nic nie jest i czuje się dobrze. Ale wolał nie uświadamiać przyjacielowi, że nie jest idiotą.  
Wolał mieć asa w rękawie i wykorzystać to jakoś niecnie w przyszłości. Kheheh.  
Jeśli będzie tak rozgrywał każdą partię, to wygraną ma jak w banku i wyjdzie cało z każdej sytuacji.  
Jakoś trzeba sobie radzić w życiu. Nie ważne czy jesteś modelem, aktorem, gitarzystą czy świrniętą szarą myszką.  
Szczerze powiedziawszy to życie szarej myszki było ciekawsze. Mogłeś snuć szatańskie plany i nikt o tym nie będzie mówił w gazetach.  
Chyba, że będą naprawdę SZATAŃSKIE I ZŁE. Coś w stylu ,, poszedł na koncert Justina Biebera i dobrze się bawił”.  
Za to, to masz zarezerwowany piedestał w piekle. Khehe.  
Jakkolwiek wizja ,,party hard” w piekle była bardzo kusząca, to miał zamiar też żyć przyjemnie za życie, a koncert Justyny był gorszy niż spalenie żywcem.  
Odejść, siło nieczysta!  
Kise wstał i zaczął krążyć po pokoju ze świeczką w dłoni udając Iwana Bezdomnego. [4]  
\- Nie wpuszczę Cię do mego domu!  
Wtem drzwi od łazienki otworzyły się z trzaskiem i w progu stanął Yukio w samym ręczniku.  
Blondyn zatrzymał się i przestał udawać opętanego, spoglądając na senpai’a.  
Mokre, ciemne włosy przykleiły się do twarzy, którą wykrzywiał lekki, uwodzicielski uśmiech.  
Krople wody spływały po jego karku, dobrze umięśnionej klatce piersiowej i znikały za ręcznikiem….tak samo jak mały szlaczek ciemnych wło… NIE !  
Kise oniemiały ponownie podniósł wzrok, spoglądając jak Yukio przeczesuje mokre włosy ręką, coraz bardziej się uśmiechając.  
\- Wygląda na to, że ze mną już wszystko dobrze.  
Sam się do tego przyznał? No to świetnie !  
\- Naprawdę ! Tak się cieszę! – lekkie rumieńce wkradły się na twarz ciemnowłosego - no to ubieraj się i idziemy szukać Aominecchiego!  
ŻE CO?! - miał ochotę krzyknąć Yukio.

 

________________________________________  
[1] The Walking Dead- amerykański serial o apokalipsie zombie.  
[2] Postać z filmu ,, Piła” .  
[3] Postać z filmu ,,Star Wars”.  
[4] Postać z książki ,,Mistrz i Małgorzata”.


	2. Armia orków i klaro-dildo

Kise przechodził z nogi na nogę, zagryzając ciągle usta i obserwując w skupieniu przyjaciela, który bardzo dokładnie oglądał każdy sprzęt. Miał zamiar przekląć się na wieczność za to, że w ogóle wspomniał o sklepie muzycznym! Wiedział, że senpai lubi muzykę, ale nie spodziewał się, że wizyta tutaj zajmie mu więcej czasu niż schodzi kobietom gdy wybierają sukienkę na imprezę. Przecież Yukio to mężczyzna! Powinno mu to zająć chwilę! Kise sam od czasu do czasu miał taki „zakupowy czas”. Znaczy, jeśli miałby być szczerym aktywował się on tylko w księgarniach, ale nawet tam nie spędzał aż tyle czasu! Przecież senpai grał na gitarze! Po co on ogląda te klarnety! Niech on sobie je w dupę wsadzi!   
Kise nie miał zamiaru spóźnić się na występ Aominecchiego, a i tak było już późno! Wszystkie najlepsze miejscówki będą zajęte. Teraz to może co najwyżej kupić sobie lornetkę i obserwować go z drugiego piętra. Jak przypadło na prawdziwego stalkera. Życie nagle staje się piękniejsze jeśli masz kogo śledzić i prześladować. Robisz mu zdjęcia i obklejasz nimi pokój. Cóź, Ryouta może i tak nie robi, ale to tylko dlatego, że za bardzo by go korciło by dorysować modelowi wąsy. Albo ogon i rogi.   
Blondyn rozejrzał się wokół, czując się lekko znudzony i kątem oka dostrzegł perkusje. W dodatku koło sprzętu stała kartka z napisem „wypróbuj sam!”. Jezu. Tyle wygrać.   
Kise podszedł do instrumentu, naprawdę starając się nie podskakiwać radośnie. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się jeszcze nad swoją decyzją i rozejrzał wokół. Sprzedawcy byli zajęci klientami, a Yukio swoim klarnetem. Klaro-dilo, kurcze.   
Chłopak więc uśmiechnął się i usiadł na niskim krzesełku. Cia dzia dzia! Czas zacząć zabawę! Zadowolony ze swojej kreatywności, chwycił za drewniane pałeczki i wraz z głębokim wdechem, zaczął energicznie uderzać w każde miejsce w zasięgu wzroku. Nie obchodziło go nawet, że teraz wszyscy w sklepie spoglądali na niego w szoku. Zaczął cicho nucić „cia dzia dzia” w rytm ( choć tylko tak mu się wydawało) wydawanych dźwięków.   
Przez chwile miał wrażenie, że ktoś coś do niego mówi, ale w danej chwili był zbyt pochłonięty muzyką, którą wytwarzał. Jeżeli można w ogóle nazwać to muzyką. Kise niestety nie miał w ogóle poczucia rytmu, nie mówiąc o jakimś muzycznym słuchu. Muzyczne beztalencie. Przeciwieństwo senpaia.   
-KISE! – usłyszał wreszcie krzyk i podniósł głowę, nieruchomiejąc. Spojrzał na przyjaciela i sprzedawców, którzy wyglądali na poważnie zmartwionych. W tej chwili czuł się całkowicie osaczony. Jezu. Sklepy to takie zło. Tyle ludzi.   
-Uhm…- jęknął blondyn i obrócił pałeczkami wręczając je ekspedientowi- bardzo dziękuje za wasze usługi. Dowidzenia.   
Podrapał się po głowię i ruszył do wyjścia. Yukio na szczęście stracił swoje zainteresowanie Klaro-dildem i ruszył za nim.  
Ciemnowłosy chłopak milczał tylko przez chwilę. Można by się tego spodziewać. Zaraz zaczął się potok słów, z których złotooki zrozumiał tylko,,blah blah….blah blah blah”. Kise żeby uniknąć narzekań o „niesłuchanie”, kiwał głową co jakiś czas i uśmiechał się promiennie. Tak jak to robił, gdy czekał na budyń.   
-A więc jesteś tanim żigolakiem?   
-Tak, tak- kolejny promienny uśmiech i chłopak podbiega do barierki, przyglądając się zbiorowisku na parterze. A więc już czas! Szkoda tylko, że nie ma jak podejść bliżej. Cóż, mówią, że dla chcącego nic trudnego, ale myszka nie zamierzała specjalnie się wychylać. Kise woli zostać w swojej norce.   
-Senpai! Zobacz zaczyna się! – zawołał chłopak i odwrócił głowę w kierunku sąsiada. Chłopak wyglądał na zirytowanego i naburmuszonego. Hola boga! Czyżby się domyślił, że go nie słuchałem?! Matko noc , mamy problem. Jakby go teraz ułaskawić? Może mu kupie Grę o Tron ? Podobno jest teraz na przecenie w Matrasie. Ale czy to zda egzamin? Może lepiej wrócić się po ten klarnet? Wydał się nim naprawdę zainteresowany!   
-Senpai? Wiem, że trochę Cię nie słuchałem, ale naprawdę przynudzałeś- powiedziała myszka szczerze do bólu. Na twarzy Kasamatsu pojawiła się mała zmarszczka świadcząca o jeszcze większej irytacji. Czas ratować sytuację- ale to mnie oczywiście nie usprawiedliwia! Spełnię twoje każde życzenie w zamian za wybaczenie!   
Czarnowłosy uniósł lekko brew, ale jego usta powoli ułożyły się w pełen zadowolenia uśmiech. Senpai ma zdecydowanie zbyt dużo cierpliwości do tak narwanego człowieka, jakim był Kise. Blondyn sam się dziwił, że ktoś jest w stanie wytrzymać z nim na dłużą metę. Ale nie będzie przecież narzekał. Yukio wyciągnął rękę, poprawił delikatnie jego kołnierzyk i wygładził koszule.   
-No dobra. To może…mogę mówić do ciebie Ryouta?   
Spojrzał na niego zszokowany, czując, że się czerwieni i natychmiast przyłożył ręce do policzków. Czo ten Yukieł! Taki bezpośredni! Taki śmiały!   
-Senpai! Nie mogłeś wymyślić czegoś łatwiejszego? Jak na przykład… wybicie armii złych orków!   
Chłopak trzepnął go tylko w głowę i przydusił ramieniem.   
-Właśnie dlatego powinieneś wyjść czasem na zewnątrz, Ryouta. Tobie w głowie tylko orki i elfy.   
Blondyn zaczął chichotać i wyrywać się, jednak mimo wszystko Yukio był od niego starszy i silniejszy. Ciągle wydawało mu się, że czuje na sobie jakieś intensywne spojrzenie, ale nie potrafił nawet zlokalizować skąd pochodzi. Widział tylko, że wywołuje u niego ciarki i przyjemne dreszcze. Lepiej się jednak opanować, bo sąsiad wszystko źle zinterpretuje. Blondyn rozejrzał się jednak znów nie zauważył nic podejrzanego.   
-To ja mogę… Yukio-chan?   
Oberwał ponownie. Jeszcze chwila i w nocy dostanie takich migren, że nie będzie mógł zasnąć. Bad Yukio-chan. Go to hell, my friend.   
-Zgiń, Ryouta. Żadnego „chan”. Zapominasz, że jestem twoim senpaiem?   
-Nie narzekaj, senpai!   
Chłopak znów trzepnął go za bezczelny ton i w dwójkę ruszyli przed siebie. Kise był troszkę zirytowany przegapionym pokazem, ale nie miał zamiaru tracić jedynego kumpla. No może nie jedynego. W końcu miał jeszcze kogoś, na kim mu zależało. Nawet jeśli ta osoba znikała częściej niż się pojawiała.  
-Ej! Kotku! – ktoś zawołał. Kise myśli sobie : ktoś i udaje przed samym sobą, że nie wie kto. Przecież nie ma szans, żeby blondyn nie rozpoznał tego głosu. Głosu, którego tak długo wypatrywał. Myszka natychmiast oblała się czerwienią i odwróciła spoglądając w granatowe, twarde spojrzenie. Te dzikie spojrzenie. Tak bardzo jego. Tak bardzo pochłaniające.   
Kise nie potrafił nawet odwrócić wzroku żeby ukryć swoje zainteresowanie. Po prostu wpatrywał się w niego i obserwował każdy skrawek jego ciała. Poza oczami, Ryouta uwielbiał jeszcze jego długą szyje i wydatne obojczyki. Tak. Zdecydowanie miał do nich słabość. Gdyby tylko podejść teraz do niego, stanąć na palcach i ugryźć je. Delikatnie. Ale wystarczająco mocno by zostawić na nich ślad.   
Rumieniec na jego policzkach zaczął się powiększać i Kise miał nadzieję, że hipsterskie okulary i dzieląca ich odległość zakryje je choć w małej części. W tej chwili naprawdę miał dość swojego irrancjonalego zachowania. Zazwyczaj nie reagował tak intensywnie, ale przy Daikim wszystko sprawiało, że miał po prostu ochotę iść i rzucić się na pożarcie morderczym alagai . I cały problem z głowy!   
Blondyn wziął głęboki oddech i zadrżał lekko. Nie sądził jednak by ktoś prócz stojącego obok Yukio to zauważył. Daiki raczej też nie. Przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję. Tyle, że on…tak intensywnie się w niego wpatrywał, że chłopak sam nie wiedział już co myśleć. On naprawdę chce….no ja już sam nie wiem czego! Może używa na mnie legilimencji ?  
Ale jeśli tak by było tu wiedziałby o jego zauroczeniu! I o tym jak hodował mrówki pod koniec podstawówki. Wszystkie miały na imię Hermenegilda. I nie. Nie wszystkie były kobietami. Chyba. Miał wtedy tylko trzynaście lat! Nie potrafił jeszcze odróżnić Hermenegildy 1 od Hermenegildy 666. No dobra! Dość o mrówkach. Aomine właśnie szedł w jego stronę, a chęć przesunięcia ustami po jego obojczykach znów pojawiła się w jego umyśle. Jeszcze tylko kilka kroków. Teraz wystarczyłby już jeden. I lekkie uniesienie się na palcach.  
Cholera. Głupi Aominecchi. Tak bardzo kuszący.  
Mężczyzna stanął jakiś metr przed nim. Może nawet mniej niż metr. Blondyn nie był teraz w stanie trzeźwo tego ocenić. Wystarczająco blisko by czuć jego zapach. I co powinno się zrobić w takiej sytuacji? Gdy serce bije w rytm pociągu żywcem wyciągniętego z planu Hell on Wheels . Tylko, że kolej nie jest zbudowana w Ameryce, ta prowadzi do gejlandii. Albo ku śmierci! Do piekła! Może przynajmniej uda mu się spotkać Crowleya ? To jest jedno z największych marzeń Myszki. Oczywiście zaraz po : mieszkaniu z Aomine, życiu do końca swojego życia z Aomine, codziennym jedzeniu obiadów z Aomine i przeżyciu apokalipsy zombie. No czyli jedno z najważniejszych pragnień.   
-Naśladujesz mnie, kotku?   
Ryouta spojrzał na niego lekko zdziwiony, a potem obrzucił spojrzeniem siebie. Nie był pewien o co miał na myśli …ale podejrzewał, że mogło chodzić o ich dość podobny ubiór. Trzeba podkreślić „dość” bo w przypadku Daikiego, wszystkie ubrania były markowe i drogie. W porównaniu z nim, ciuchy Kise są zwykłymi szmatami.   
-Myślę, że jeszcze nie jestem gotowy na twój cosplay, ale kiedy nadejdzie taki czas odwzoruje Cię perfekcyjnie- oznajmił całkiem poważnie i ponownie zaczął analizować wygląd idola. Może i uda się go skopiować…ale chyba tylko z eliksirem wieloskokowym . Przyrządzenie go może okazać się dość trudne, ale jeśli da z siebie wszystko i połączy swoje siły z Yukio-chanem to może nam się udać! Ryouta był pewien, że senpai mu pomoże. Przecież zawsze wspierał go w jego działaniach! I był dla niego taki miły. Pomijając czas gdy na niego krzyczał. A wtedy nie był wcale, a wcale uroczy!   
-Perfekcyjny cosplay? A co zamierzasz zrobić z swoją śliczną, bladą karnacją? – spytał chłopak i wyszczerzył zęby w drapieżnym uśmiechu. O geez! Gdyby tylko mógł, rzuciłby się teraz na niego i wpił się w jego usta. No… ale… niestety jest zbyt dużo tych „ale”. I nie…wcale nie obchodzi go to, że są teraz w miejscu publicznym i gdyby ktoś ich zobaczył… mógłby wyciągnąć widły i przebić ich… a potem zanieść na stos i spalić! Cóż... tym się myszka nie przejmowała. Głównym problemem było : Daiki nie jest gejem. I go nie kocha. I nie będzie kochał. I jak teraz go napadanie to jeszcze mu wlepią zakaz zbliżania się. A tego nie chcemy, prawda? Nie! Protestujemy! Idziemy pod biały dom! Palić, sadzić, zalegalizować! Czy coś w tym stylu…  
-Yukio-chan uwarzy dla mnie eliksir wieloskokowy! Prawda, Yukio-chaaan? – blondyn wreszcie odwrócił wzrok od swojego żywego, chodzącego ideału i spojrzał na przyjaciela. Senpai zdecydowanie nie wyglądał na zadowolonego. Zaciskał ze złością szczęki i ciskał z oczu pioruny. Yukio-superman. Ma lasery w oczach! Taki lans. Pewnie się złości o to zdrobnienie… Ostatnio się gniewał o „chan”. Może następnym razem myszka będzie pamiętać by nie dodawać tego zwrotu.   
Ciemnowłosy złapał go za ramię i przyciągnął w swoją stronę, nachylając się do jego ucha i smyrając jego szyję ciepłym oddechem. Coś ciężki oddech ma. Prawie jak Vader . Kise, I am your father!   
-Ryouta- zaczął chłopak, a blondyn nagle poczuł chęć wyrwania się z uścisku i wydarcia się na cały sklep. Noooooł, it’s not possibruuuu! Jednak dawno nauczył się by powstrzymywać swoje dzikie pragnienia i dać im upust dopiero gdy będzie sam w domu. Albo chociaż poza sklepem, na ulicy- Ryouta… mówiłem Ci abyś mówił na mnie po prostu Yukio. Bez „chan”.   
-Ale senpai… - jęknął blondyn zawiedziony, ponownie zwracając uwagę na idola. Tym razem to on spoglądał na nich zawistnie. A to co ? Zbiorowa depresja? Po czymś takim to tylko o rzut beretem od zbiorowych samobójstw. Będą się umawiać na takie meetingi na fejsie. Szkoda, że to tylko jednorazowa impreza!  
Brr… Aomine tak bardzo przerażający. Daaa zooooone. Oh! Myszka teraz powinna upaść i grzecznie udawać trupa! Zabiły go te pioruny! Tak bardzo melodramatycznie. Yukio i Daiki niczym dwa lwy walczące o…samca/kawałek mięsa/martwego dziwaka. Nie potrzebne skreślić. Haha… no dobra. Koniec żartów. Że niby senpai i wielki Daiki mieliby o mnie walczyć? Dobre żarty! Uśmiałem się prawie jak na krwawych godach ! Dobra…tak naprawdę nie śmiałem się wtedy. To też był żarcik.   
-Heeej! Zostaw kotka! Od kiedy to molestowanie jest legalne?   
-Od dzisiaj, żółtodziobie! – warknął Yukio i puścił blondyna. Zmierzył Daikiego morderczym spojrzeniem i prychnął pod nosem coś o „aroganckich idiotach”. Że jak on niby nazwał Wielkiego Daikiego? Czas na wpierdol! Czy jakoś tak….   
-Ej, kotku… od kiedy ty się zadajesz z takimi bucami?   
-Ha! Ryouta zna mnie od zawsze żółtodziobie!   
-Oh… czyli to czas by pewien buc się odczepił, tak?   
Kise spoglądał to na jednego, to na drugiego. Mógł się założyć o kolekcje swoich gier, że jego wyraz twarzy można było teraz opisać jednym „WTF”. Nie miał ziel…czerwonego pojęcia co tu się dzieje. I o co tak w ogóle kłócili się Ci idioci? No cóż… może i myszka kochała Daikiego, ale…to było po prostu idiotyczne! Chłopak odetchnął kilka razy głęboko i odpychając obu mężczyzn na odległość wyciągniętego ramienia, odsunął się i ruszył w kierunku schodów.   
-Nie mam ochoty być częścią tego przedstawienia. I’m out. Peace out, bitches!


	3. Friendzone?

Ostatnio spotykają go same niespodzianki. I to w większości takie przyjemne. Co jest naprawdę szokujące, bo zazwyczaj jego życie było zbiorem małych porażek. Oczywiście nic naprawdę strasznego, dalej lubił swoje życie.  
Nie miał zamiaru narzekać na kilka siniaków, które tworzyły się za każdym razem, gdy spadał ze schodów albo wchodził w szklane drzwi obrotowe.  
A ostatnio ( mimo, że dalej wpadał na meble) jego życie wywróciło się…o 25 stopni! Dokładnie wszystko obliczył. Za poznanie i rozmowę z Aomine dał życiu 20 stopni; za wygraną w loterii 3 stopnie….ah i jeszcze 2 dodatkowe za zniżkę w „Świecie książki”.  
Niby ostatni wypad do centrum nie był zbyt udany, ale nie mógł też specjalnie narzekać. Gdy tylko wrócił do domu, dostał sms z przeprosinami od senpaia. A na fejsbuku znalazł zaproszenie do znajomych od Aominecchiego! Wyobrażacie sobie?! Dzięki temu myszka może teraz oglądać jego ukryte posty i zdjęcia!  
Nigdy nie spodziewał się tego, że kiedyś się zaprzyjaźnią. Mimo wszystko Daiki był jednym z tych słoneczek, które zawsze miały wiele osób wokół siebie. W pewnym sensie było to niesamowite…to ile miał w sobie energii i entuzjazmu. Kise naprawdę podziwiał takich ludzi, lubił patrzeć na nich i obserwować jak przyciągają do siebie coraz więcej osób. Nigdy jednak nie żałował też tego, kim był sam.  
A skoro mu nie zazdrościł, skoro go lubił…co mu szkodziło zbliżyć się do niego i zaprzyjaźnić się z nim? Zawsze oczywiście istniało niebezpieczeństwo, że kiedy Aomine pozna go bliżej, to przestanie być nim zainteresowany, ale czym było życie bez ryzyka? Nawet w głupich młodzieżowych serialach ludzie ryzykują! Nie mówiąc już o tym, co się dzieje w The Walking Dead i Supernatural! A przecież Kise zawsze chciał być jednym wojowników, walczących o życie niewinnych, seksownych modeli!  
Tak więc postanowione! Myszka zaryzykuje. W najlepszym wypadku wyjadą do Kanady i wezmą kameralny, gejowski ślub. W najgorszym sparzy się wodą z solą i wróci do piekła zwanego: miłosna deprecha. A jeszcze pomiędzy tym jest friendzone.  
Ale nawet jeśli, warto spróbować!  
Kise ubrał się dzisiaj w jeden ze swoich lepszych strojów. Odrzucił wszystkie workowate, szare ubrania i z samego dna szafy wyjął ciuchy, które wysyłała mu mama na święta. Praktycznie zawsze były to wąskie dżinsy i ładnie dopasowane koszulki w miodowym lub morskim kolorze. I nie obchodziło ją, gdy mówił jej, że woli dostać coś innego. No nie ważne, teraz przynajmniej się na coś przydadzą. Święto! Nawet się uczesze!  
I z tym dobrym nastawieniu wszedł dzisiaj do szkoły. Czuł się trochę nieswojo w tak ciasnym ubraniu. Nie mówiąc już o dużym dekoldzie koszuli! Był chyba większy niż ten od Mai-chan z 2D!  
-Kooootku! - blondyn momentalnie drgnął, czując na swojej szyi ciepły oddech. W pierwszej chwili chciał zerwać się do ucieczki, ale ramiona Aomine objęły jego talie i nie pozwoliły mu na to- aah. Znów uciekasz?  
-Nigdzie nie uciekam! - bąknął tylko Kise, przykładając dłonie do zaczerwienionych policzków.  
-Się odstawiłeś.  
-Ej! A może ja tak codziennie chodzę, ale nikt nie docenia mojego piękna?  
-Nie. Chodzisz ubrany jak bezdomny, zmoczony kotek.  
Blondyn fuknął oburzony i zdzielił go łokciem. Aomine jęknął, łapiąc się za brzuch i odsunął się. HA. I co? Wrzuciłem lucyfera do klatki i niby modela nie mogę pobić?! A teraz na kola….ale…cholera, uderzyłem swojego Boga!  
-KURNA KISE!  
Przepraszam? I czekaj…powiedział „Kise”?  
Myszka spojrzała na niego jak dziecko patrzy na cukierki i uśmiechnął się wesoło.  
-EJ. Śmieszy cię, że mnie uderzyłeś? Jesteś okropny! - Aomine rzucił się na niego i zaczął czochrać jego starannie ułożone włosy. Kise pisnął i spróbował się wyrwać z jego uścisku. Że niby wydostał się z czyśćca, a z ramion Aomine się nie wydostanie? Niedoczekanie! - hehe. Wyglądasz teraz jakby cię piorun trzasnął. Albo ewentualnie jakbyś uprawiał ze mną gorący seks.  
Blondyn momentalnie zamarł, spoglądając na niego zszokowany. Czy on powiedział o…intymnym stosunku? Z nim? TAKIM GEJOWSKIM?!  
-A w jakiej konkretnie pozycji?  
Tym razem to Aomine drgnął zaskoczony. Był pewien, że blondyn zaczerwieni się i zacznie się jąkać, próbując od niego uciec. W końcu był jednym z tych cichych chłopaków, którzy nic nie wiedzieli o seksie, nie?  
-A jaką wolisz?  
Blondyn zagryzł wargę, zastanawiając się. Przecież miał tyle pomysłów! Nie po to studiował Kamasutrę, żeby teraz nie wiedzieć co powiedzieć. No znaczy…nie studiował jej też, żeby poderwać Aomine, ale to już inna sprawa.  
-Pierwsza na myśl przyszła mi pozycja na jeźdźca, ale to nie rozczochrałoby mi tak włosów - mruknął naukowo i dłonią zaczął wygładzać swoje włosy - patrząc na stan moich ciuchów, pasowałby jakiś seks w kantorku. Ewentualnie na materacach.  
Aomine przełknął ślinę i spojrzał na niego dziwnie. Tak…dziko? W taki sposób, w jaki Kise nigdy nie spodziewał się, że na niego spojrzy.  
-A…aha - chłopak odchrząknął i odsunął się szybko od niego - tak w ogóle to …przyszedłem tylko dać ci ciastka. No bo dostałem od fanek. A nie lubię ich… bo są miodowe.  
Czy to ten moment, w którym Aomine powinien dodać „tak jak twoje oczy”? Nie? To dobrze! Już się bałem, że jestem w cholernym romansidle.  
-A ty pasujesz na takiego misia Puchatka, co je miodek.  
To chyba było jeszcze gorsze.  
-Z której niby strony wyglądam jak Puchatek?! Puchatek był tłusty, głupi i nie nosił spodni. Ja nie noszę spodni tylko w domu!  
-Oho. Nie nosisz spodni w domu? A majtki nosisz?  
-NIE TWOJA SPRAWA!  
-Serio nie nosisz?!  
Blondyn tylko nadął policzki, spoglądając na niego z wyrzutem. No co? Czasem nosił, a czasem nie. Tylko mi nie wmawiajcie, że wy zawsze wychodzicie z wanny, ubrani grzecznie w majteczki i pidżamkę? No way! Niech żyje wolność! Mały Kise też chce czasem pooddychać.  
-Hehe. To kiedy mogę u ciebie nocować?  
Teraz chce się wprosić do jego domu? Przecież dopiero co go poznał! Nie ma szans, by już polubił go na tyle, aby organizować pidżama party z całonocnym graniem w Władcę Pierścieni. Pewnie chce go okraść! Tylko z czego? Z kolekcji komiksów i figurek? Ta jasne.  
-Hm…najpierw musisz spełnić kilka warunków - mruknął i podrapał się po brodzie, udając, że się zastanawia- twój numer telefonu, paczkę żelek…ah i jeszcze lubrykant i gumki.  
-C…czekaj…co?  
-…żartowałem.  
-A…haha. Wiedziałem! - Aomine zaśmiał się nerwowo i założył ramiona na piersi. Wyobraźcie sobie, że nawet nie wyglądał w tej chwili jak Bóg. Wyglądał jak napalony nastolatek, który przez chwilę pomyślał o czymś naprawdę zboczonym i teraz udaje, że wcale tak nie było.  
W końcu jednak przestał się nerwowo wiercić i spojrzał na niego wyczekująco.  
-No co?  
-No telefon. Chciałeś numer.  
-Oh. To gumki też dostane?  
-Spadaj! Chciałem się tylko zakumplować! - burknął, a blondyn jęknął.  
Czy to już czas żeby śpiewać „Friendzone is like a mafia. You’ll never get out.”? Trochę to załamujące. Ale nigdy nie wiadomo, nie? Jeszcze go kiedyś zaprosi do domu i pokaże mu goły tyłek!  
-To co? Chcesz się kumplować?  
„I’m in the Friendzone. Now I’m in the friendzone”.  
-Jasne. Chętnie wymienię się numerami. I zjem ciastka- miodowe to moje ulubione.  
Aomine uśmiechnął się lekko i podał mu paczkę ręcznie robionych ciastek. Kise miał nadzieję, że spędzą jeszcze trochę czasu razem, ale gdy tylko wymienili się numerami, chłopak oznajmił, że musi znikać.  
Cóż…przynajmniej Kise znalazł sobie nowy hymn. Katiusza mu się już dawno znudziła.

 

Myślał już, że tego dnia nie będzie miał szans porozmawiać z Aomine. Szybko jednak chłopak wyprowadził go z błędu. Jakieś piętnaście minut po tym, jak jego Bóg zostawił go na korytarzu, blondyn zaczał dostawać od niego smsy. I to w naprawdę dużej ilości.  
Kise nie wiedział, co chłopak robi, ale jednego mógł być pewien - chłopak na pewno nie słuchał na lekcji. W dodatku wiadomości dotyczyły dziwnych rzeczy. Od „nie mam dzisiaj drugiego śniadania”, po „kurna, swędzi mnie tyłek”.  
Blondyn starał się odpisywać mu za każdym razem, przez co przegapił większość lekcji. Rzeczy, które robimy z miłości...są straszne. Co jak co, ale Kise nie zamierzał zostać kimś pokroju Cersei Lannister. Wolał być myszką!  
-Więc? Kto mi opowie coś o lądolodach?  
Kise mógłby, ale wolałby zrobić to bez potrzeby odzywania się. Niech po prostu pani skończy już chodzić po klasie i pozwoli mu odpisać na smsy! A dostał już trzy! W ciągu pięciu minut!  
A co jak Aominecchi się na niego obrazi? Ale przecież to nie wina Kise!  
-Dobra nieuki. Wracać do wypełniania ćwiczeń - warknęła nauczycielka i wróciła do biurka, wyjmując tableta i zaczynając coś na nim klikać. Moja wygrana, pomyślał i wyjął szybko telefon.  
„Idziesz zjeść lunch na przerwie, kociaku?”  
„…ej, Kise”  
„Jesteś zły o tego kociaka?”  
Blondyn spojrzał zszokowany na ekran telefonu. Czy on dobrze widział? Aominecchi się martwił? O to, że się obraził? O mówienie do niego „kociaku”?!  
„Ej, głupiś? Po prostu nie mogłem pisać bo pani chodziła po klasie”  
Po kilku sekundach jego telefon znów zawibrował i dostał kolejną wiadomość.  
„Nie żebym się martwił! Poza tym powinieneś i tak mi odpisać. Kogo obchodzi jakaś stara dzida! No i co z tamtym?”  
Jasne, jasne. W ogóle się nie martwił. Tylko siedział i odblokowywał co chwila telefon, czekając aż przyjdzie nowa wiadomość.  
„Jakim tamtym?”  
„No lunchem! Głupi jesteś…”  
No bezczelny jest! Czy on przypadkiem nie mówił, że chce się z nim przyjaźnić? I zobaczyć jego goły tyłek? Takie marzenia się nie spełniają poprzez nazywanie ludzi głupkami.  
„Ej, nieprawda! Mam lepsze wyniki z testów niż ty. A z lunchem może być. Przyjść pod twoją klasę?”  
„…spadaj. Jestem geniuszem.”  
„Przyjdź na dach. Ja się jakoś wymknę fankom.”  
Blondyn nagle poczuł, jak jego policzki pokrywają się czerwienią, a serce mocno przyśpiesza. S-specjalnie się dla niego wymykał? Żeby zjeść lunch…tylko we dwoje?  
Nie, nie! Nie mogę wybiegać myślami za daleko…To miał być tylko przyjacielski lunch. No wiecie…gadanie o takich…męskich rzeczach! Jak na przykład…jedzenie! Będziemy razem jeść i….czekaj...czy on nie mówił, że zapomniał lunchu?  
Kise szybko wyjął telefon i wystukał kolejną wiadomość.  
„Ej. Nie mów, że chciałeś ukraść mi drugie śniadanie!”  
„Oh crap.”

 

Po dwóch godzinach wreszcie zaczęła się przerwa na lunch. Lekcje dłużyły mu się niesamowicie i nie potrafił się na niczym skupić, więc i tak nic z nich nie wyniósł. Wszystkie jego myśli skupiały się na Aomine i smsach, które do niego pisał. Niektóre jego teksty były tak bardzo dwuznaczne, że Kise miał ochotę wydrukować je i powiesić sobie nad łóżkiem.  
A teraz wreszcie mógł iść na dach i porozmawiać z nim w cztery oczy! Sam na sam ze swoim Bogiem i jego zboczonymi flirtami! Kto by nie chciał spędzać tak lunchu każdego dnia?  
Myszka niemal wbiegała po schodach, nucąc pod nosem 99 problems. Czy mógłby spędzić ten dzień lepiej? Cóż…w sumie to mógłby. Gdyby miał czarną Impale, colta i anioła Aomine, który naruszałby jego przestrzeń osobistą. Ale to już inna historia. Teraz jest tylko on, Aomine i…  
-Czy mógłbyś przestać się szczerzyć, Aomine-kun? - usłyszał, gdy dobiegł wreszcie do upragnionych drzwi. Czy nie mieli być tutaj sami? Daiki mówił, że pozbędzie się wszystkich upierdliwych lasek, skaczących mu do boku. Obieca…no dobra, może nie obiecał. Zobowiązał się.  
-Zostaw go już w spokoju, Kuroko - odwarknął ktoś jeszcze. No pięknie. A więc przedstawienia ciąg dalszy? Czyli nie ma szans na romantyczną rozmowę o wspólnym seansie pornoli? Nie to nie! Łaski bez! Mogę sobie sam obejrzeć.  
-Neeh, morda. Nie dość, że się przeczepiliście by iść ze mną to jeszcze hałasujecie.  
-Midorima-kun chciał tylko bym poświęcił mu trochę uwagi.  
-Ni prawda! Że niby ja chcę uwagi? Dobre sobie!  
-Czerwienisz się, Midorima-kun.  
-Nieprawda! Nie lubię cię, oddawaj czajnik!  
Wohoho, co się tam dzieje? Czy to przypadkiem nie czas godowy? Czy jeśli wejdzie, to zobaczy bandę rozebranych nastolatków, rozładowujących napięcie seksualne? I co robił tam czajnik?  
Kise wreszcie uchylił bardziej drzwi i zajrzał na dach. Jakiś zielonowłosy okularnik szarpał się właśnie z…powietrzem? Czekaj, od kiedy Aomine zadaje się z wariatami? Tak poza Kise?  
-Nie mogę. Midorima-kun sam mi go dał, żebym miał dzisiaj szczęście. A co jeśli coś mnie potrąci? Czy Midorima-kun chciałby, żeby stało mi się coś złego? - dopiero w tym momencie blondyn zauważył niskiego chłopaka, leżącego pod okularnikiem. Czy to nie przypadkiem Tetsu?- to nie było miłe, Midorima-kun. Czuję się zraniony.  
-T…to…m-możesz go zatrzymać. I tak go nie potrzebuję! - szybko skapitulował, puszczając ramiona niebieskowłosego demona i siadając obok niego z lekkimi rumieńcami. O ktoś tu wyraźnie miał słabość do tego niskiego chłopaka - tylko sobie nie myśl, że się o ciebie martwię!  
Kise tylko uśmiechnął się. Mały skubaniec miał go w garści i robił z nią, co tylko chciał (bez skojarzeń). Wystarczyło tylko trochę go zawstydzić i bez problemu dało się nim manipulować. Szkoda, że z Aomine tak się nie da!  
-Oj, Kise! Jednak przyszedłeś!  
I zostałem zauważony! Aż takim jestem złym szpiegiem?  
-Oh tak. Wybaczcie, nie wiedziałem, czy powinienem przeszkadzać.  
KŁAMSTWO! Chciał po prostu popatrzeć jak rozegra się akcja i jak mocno okularnik potrafi się zaczerwienić. No i ten czajnik też go interesował.  
-Kise Ryouta, tak? - mruknął nagle zielonowłosy, poprawiając widowiskowo okulary. Czy można poprawić widowiskowo okulary? On mógłby z tego chyba zarabiać na życie -nazywam się Midorima Shintarou. Zodiakalny rak. Tak się składa, że jestem dzisiaj na pierwszym miejscu w rankingu.  
Tylko po co mu jego znak zodiaku? I o jaki ranking mu chodziło?  
-Czy możesz...  
-Kuroko Tetsuya - wszedł mu w słowo mały diabełek, ignorując jego zirytowane syknięcie i przyglądając się Kise z zainteresowaniem - Aomine-kun mówił, że się z kimś umówił. Myśleliśmy jednak, że będzie to jakaś cycata dzida.  
Kuroko uśmiechnął się lekko do niego i skinął mu głową, jakby z aprobatą.  
-Bardzo się cieszę, że nie jesteś tapeciarą, Kise-kun.  
-D-dziękuje? - mruknęła tylko myszka, nie będąc pewna jak ma przyjąć ten komplement. Najwyraźniej po prostu Aomine ma słabość do wariatów.  
-Nie ma za co, Kise-kun. Oh i jeszcze jedno. Pamiętaj żeby nie dać się szybko zaliczyć - o czym on mówił? Jakie zaliczanie? Z kim? Chyba nie z Aomine - na początku lepiej trochę takich podręczyć.  
-O czym ty mówisz, Tetsu! - wydarł się nagle Daiki, rzucając w niego swoją torbą - ale wymyślacie! Kotk...znaczy…Kise, chodź tu. Tylko ty jesteś normalny.  
On miał być jedynym normalnym? Wygląda na to, że to będzie naprawdę interesujący rok.


End file.
